On the Subject of Fairy Tales
by AllHallow'sgurl
Summary: What do you get when you introduce normal teenager Katie Beacon to crazy creatures, a world of magic that resembles a fairy tale, and a deranged guy who thinks he's a prince and she is his queen? You get this story. Is better than it sounds, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! Welcome to my first attempt at a multi-chapter story! Please note that this is probably not the greatest piece of prose that has been written, but I (for one) am proud of it. Also, if you decide that you like it and want to see more (which would make me happy), reviews help the inspiration process. **

**And now, the story! **

What do you get when you take a shy heroine, add a rude and deranged young man who says he is a prince come to claim his bride (who just happens to be our heroine), and stir it all up with a sudden and unexpected introduction to magic and a world that resembles a fairy tale?

(Yes, besides mass confusion! Duh!)

Well, you just happen to get my story.

I didn't ask for all this to happen. I wasn't that poor little mousy girl wishing upon a star for a handsome prince to come and take me far, far away from this cold and lonesome life that I was living. Please. Although, to be fair, I **am** mousy enough. The point is, I was perfectly content with the way things were going. I had two best friends, was getting excellent grades, and I couldn't wait to escape from my small town to hit the campus of any one of the amazing colleges in (or out) of the country. My dreams were filled with ivy-covered brick buildings stuffed to bursting with the beauty that is academia.(Well, most academia. But Math? Science? Shoot me, please.) But the planet must have taken an unexpected twist on its orbit, because instead of the path I thought my life was sure to take, I got….well, this.

**Chapter One**

It was spring, thank God. Spring! The air was filled with jubilee as my fellow students gathered around in their various cliques in Hampton Lake High School. It was the beginning of the school day, but despite that fact, everyone's spirits were high. Why, you ask?

Spring Break.

It was all that everyone could think about. We could taste it, the shining sun and sweet freedom like an elixir on our tongues. As I walked to my locker, I could hear plans of barbecues, pool parties, vacations to places like California or even Mexico. The fact that most of these people couldn't go anywhere without their parents and weren't likely to be getting out of the state, let alone the country, any time soon didn't bother anyone. This year, anything was possible. It was a heady sensation.

I was grinning for no apparent reason when I finally reached my locker. I spun the combination expertly, dreamily transferring various items from backpack to locker and vice versa. I was lost in daydreams about spending my days alone in that special spot behind my house, lost in the amazing weather and even more amazing books. What would I choose? Persuasion, definitely. At least a couple Robin McKinley books. What else could I choose? Perhaps on Friday, I could spend a few hours in the library, choosing my books with care. Did I want to risk reading a book I had never read before, with the chance that it might suck royale? Or should I stay with the calm and comfortable, and read only those dear favorites that I already know and love? Choices, choices, all of them mine, with a week of freedom to waste! I slammed my locker shut, only to find a face inches from mine.

"GAH!" I shrieked, startled and clutching my heart. A familiar snort-laugh filled my ears, courtesy of my almost-ex-best-friend, Rachell. I glared at her as she snickered, waiting for her to come around. Finally, she did.

"Your face was beyond the most hysterical thing I have ever seen in my life." She said, still trying to stifle her laughter.

"Your soon-to-be-ended life. Grief, do you always have to sneak up on me? One of these days, I'm going to break my neck falling down a flight of steps or something because of you." I scowled.

"Katie, Katie, darling Katie," sang out Rachell. "You worry too much. Besides, what made you look so dreamy before I scared the happy out of you?" She asked mischievously.

"Spring Break." I said simply with a smile. We began walking toward our first class, unconsciously stepping in sync. Rachell squealed and jump-skipped, her green eyes bright and her blonde-tipped pink spiky hair quivering in her joy.

"I know! I can't wait! We are going to have such fun! I can't wait! This semester has been **such** a drag! OH!" She gasped, startling me again. "Did I tell you that my parents agreed on a vacay destination?"

"No! Where did they decide?" I asked. Rachell's parents were known for their general indecision when it comes to leaving the house for dinner, or vacations, or any type of entertainment.

"You aren't going to believe it." She promised. "They decided… South Hampton Lake!"

"No! Really?" I gasped. South Hampton Lake was located a few hours (guess) south, but it was beyond a doubt a ritzier spot of the area. Celebrities have been known to vacay there. It was an excellent place for anyone to go. "Oh, Rach, you are going to have such a good time!"

"When?" a gruff voice asked from behind us. We turned to see the third member of our trio, Cheyenne. She stood, hands on hip, a slight furrow between her eyebrows as she looked up at us. (Cheyenne was tiny. Really. I was only 5'4", and she only came to just below my chin. And Rachell, at 5'7" looked colossal next to Cheyenne.) Cheyenne was dressed in her typical slouchy camo cargoes, which should have looked horrible but managed to look great on her. Rachell was always trying to get Cheyenne in one of the flouncy short skirts that Rachell favored, but Cheyenne would have none of it. Sometimes Rachell took out her skirt-frustration on me, and I ended up looking like I had arrived from Girly-Girl Hell. Thankfully, we hadn't had an episode in a while.

"Cheyenne! Do you ever wash those pants? Or do you just live in them?" Rachell asked in despair.

"When are you going to have a good time?" Cheyenne repeated in her gruff little voice. I thought it just made her seem even cuter than she usually did, but she would kill me if I said that.

"Her parents decided on South Hampton Lake for their Spring Break vacay." I said. Cheyenne looked at me disapprovingly.

"'Vacay'? Must you use the cliquey-hip abbreviation-slang? It is so over-used." I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her. "And immature."

"Never mind Katie's immaturity!" Rachell said impatiently. "South Hampton Lake, Cheyenne! This is extremely big news! For me, anyway." She added.

"Congratulations." Cheyenne replied in a serious tone. I snorted out a giggle trying not to full-out laugh at her. Her big brown eyes glared at me. I grinned and ruffled her super-short brown hair. She jumped away and tried to smooth her stray locks, still glaring at me.

"Children, behave." Rachell intoned, looking distractedly behind me. We both turned just in time to observe Tucker Hawthorn walk (cough*strut!*cough) by. He flicked back a strand of auburn hair in a practiced 'meant to be natural' gesture. He grinned at a few of his soccer buddies and laughed at a few of their comments before proceeding out of sight. Rachell sighed dreamily after her Mr. Popularity crush. Cheyenne and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Honestly, Rachell, what you see in him I have no idea." Cheyenne started. Rachell pouted.

"Cheyenne, I know you don't like him…."

"Nor do I." I continued. Cheyenne snorted. ("'Nor do I'? What Granny did you spend the night with?") "He is a total snot. Look at him! He thinks he owns the school! Sure, perhaps he is attractive, but look at how he acts around other people."

"He is perfectly nice…" Rachell interrupted feebly. We had been through this before.

"To his clique, Rachell. Not to those who aren't in the same league as The Populars. It is very elitist behavior." Cheyenne finished. Rachell sighed.

"It is just a crush, people! I am not going to go and jump the guy!" she said a little loudly. A few people running into their classes heard her and looked a little shocked.

"Well, as long as that doesn't happen. Seriously, you deserve so much better than him anyway." I finished, a little wistfully. The five-minute bell rang then, and we had to run to get to our classes on time.

As I walked home from school that day, I thought about Rachell and her crush for Tucker. I really couldn't see what she thought she saw. Was she just seeing his looks? Surely she knew that physical appearances didn't matter. Heck, she should know it by now, being my friend. With my light brown hair and hazel eyes and my constantly shy personality, I was in no way in league with the Tucker Hawthorn's of the world. Not that I would want them. I had read too many books to be satisfied with the muted, shallow appeal of the Populars. Or any of the boys I came in contact with. Relationships at this point in my life were pointless. I wanted to go to a wonderful college, learn all I could, and then go and travel the world a little. Perhaps later, I would meet someone who met the (maybe unrealistic?) expectations I had set for myself, but not before then. No. Not me. Of course not me.

**Nothing much happening in this chapter, I know. But I have chapter two already written, and it is much more exciting and should be up soon. **

**The reviews are the life. Just saying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, after no reviews for chappie one (which, honestly, it was pretty much just an intro chapter...) I give you the chapter where everything starts to get exciting. **

**Please note! Reviews are writer-food. Seriously. Would you kindly donate one to a feedback-starving artist? It would be very appreciated! **

Ahhh. Here it was. I was three days into Spring Break, and this was the day I had been waiting for. For the last two days I had had to accompany my parents on relatively pain-less day trips, but today I had all to myself. I had just shown my parents out the door, ('No, Mom, I don't want to come. I will be fine. No, Dad, I won't invite any boys over. Mom, honestly. I have a cell phone! Yes, I will be fine…') and now I could finally escape. I rushed upstairs and gathered a few of my carefully chosen books, a blanket and pillow, and a tote to put my stuff in. I flew back downstairs and gathered some snacks, shoved them in my bag, and I was out the door.

If you travelled about a half-mile in the forest that stretched behind my house, if you went in the right direction, you would come across a little clearing with a stream running through it. It was this place that I christened my 'Special Spot'. Anytime I wanted to get away from parents, or school, or even sometimes my friends, I would come back here and let my problems drain out.

In a record amount of time, I was there. The sun shined through the trees, giving the small circular space a green and gold light. The birds sang cheerfully, and the stream burbled delightfully. I sighed, my heart filled with contentment at the sight. I lay out the blanket and sat on a spot right beside the creek, the spot where the moss was slightly indented from the many times my backside had sat there. A long while ago I had maneuvered a big rock to lean a pillow on for comfort. I put out the pillow and leaned back, sighing happily again. I pulled out my first book and soon lost myself into one of the fantasy worlds I loved.

A few hours had passed by the time I first came out of the book to get myself a bite or two of the snacks I brought. I munched on an Oreo, briefly feeling generous enough to throw a tidbit out for a passing bird, before I realized that the woods were strangely quiet. Too quiet. I felt a trickle of unease creep down my spine, and I looked around me. The sun was still shining, a breeze was lightly blowing, but other than the leaves rustling and the creek burbling away, there was no other sound. I turned this way and that, but saw nothing. I settled again, and tried to return to my book, but my unease prevented me from comprehending more than 10 words together. I stared at the pages, listening with all my might, waiting some noise, any noise, to startle me out of my silliness. Suddenly, I heard a noise, but it was the distant crunch of footsteps through the bracken that signaled someone moving through the forest. 'Just someone else enjoying the beautiful day,' I thought. But I still felt uneasy. I waited for the sound to fade away, but instead, it sounded like the steps were coming nearer. I saw visions of serial killers and evil clowns dancing through my head. I put my book down, only to pick up a heavier paperback, just in case I needed some sort of weapon. 'You are being perfectly ridiculous.' I told myself. 'It is probably just some deer that is wandering by, and you are making a huge deal about it. Just sit down and be calm.' The footsteps were louder now. I gave up on sitting calmly and decided instead to calmly pack my things and get the heck out of here. I felt a slight anger at whoever had invaded my Special Spot with their stupid forest walk, but I still tried to be quiet. The rustling sounded just outside the clearing, and before I could think, two obnoxiously dirty men burst through into my clearing.

I stared at them, and they stared at me. They reminded me of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, honestly. They were the same height, had the same build, had the same dry yellow-white-ish hair that stuck out from their heads like some weird sort of thistle….

And had identical bright yellow eyes.

"H—h-hello." I stuttered out. "I was just packing up to leave, don't l-let me disturb you…" I petered off, slowly kneeling to blindly shove stuff in my bag. My heart was going a mile a minute, some sixth sense warning me not to let my eyes off of them, so I stared at them, my eyes wide in fear. They turned their heads at the same to time stare into each other's eyes, their faces still locked in the surprised stare that they assumed upon seeing me. Slowly, as they stared into each other's eyes, their face assumed identical and totally creepy grins. They slowly turned their faces to me, with their creepy grins, and I found myself on my feet and backing away before I even realized I was moving. I could come back for my stuff…it was just a blanket and some books…the library might fine me, but I am sure I had some money to pay….they slowly crouched, always in sync, and opened their mouths to release a hideous, high-pitched shriek-roar sound that sent my heart into hyper-drive and made my muscles clench in panic. It must have been some sort of illusion, but somehow long tusk-like teeth descended from their canines, and they slowly started to make their way toward me. For every step back I took, they took another toward me, and just as I was about to scream or bolt or anything, I heard a whispered voice behind me say, "Don't move!"

My heart stopped.

"Keep very quiet, and don't move. They won't attack if you are still." The voice behind me insisted. The voice was male, and managed to sound lighthearted and completely serious at the same time. The crazed-out twins were still staring at me, but had stopped, their mouths still stretched into the frightening grin, made gruesome by their tusks. I could feel my legs shaking with the urge to run, the **need** to run, to get away from these crazy people with weird teeth and crazy eyes.

"That's it." The voice crooned, but now it was behind the freaky twins, and it sounded a little less lighthearted, a little more…mischievous, if it can be said.

"H-h-h-how…?"

"Shhh! Don't ask questions! We will get to questions later!" The voice said, behind me once again. Suddenly the freaky twin on my right started to hiss. It took me a moment to realize it was talking.

"Pretty…pretty girl…why don't you play?...so pretty girl…"

The one on my left joined in.

"Tasty girl…pretty girl…run and play…tasty sweet…"

"Very sweet…pretty sweet…"

"Want to play, pretty sweet?..."

"Oh lord." I gasped, the urge to run stronger than ever. My foot twitched backwards and the twins actually lurched in my direction. The hissing turned angrier.

"Play…pretty girl…go and play…"

"Go! Run! Go! Pretty sweet…"

"Are you ready, Anton?" The voice behind my head said, his voice a little louder and more excited.

"So ready, brother." Replied the one behind the freaky twins.

"Listen, girl. On the count of three, you are going to jump to the right. The right, you understand? Just a small jump."

"But you said not to move." I managed, before the creatures in front of me snarled and I gasped. Right, no talking. The voices in my head said so. Oh, lord, I am going to die.

"On the count of three. One…"

"Oh lord." I gasped.

"Two….THREE!"

With a wordless shriek, I jumped to the right, expecting the twins to come flying at me. Instead, over my shriek I heard the unmistakable sound of a battle cry as two dark headed people flashed down from the trees, in front of the freaky twins. Said twins snarled and dove at the newcomers, who pulled out some frickin huge swords and started fighting them. The freaky twins fought like jungle cats would, using their front hands to hit at their opponents before falling back on all fours. It was insane, totally insane, and all I could do was stare open mouthed at the spectacle before me. In the back of my mind I was sure some of my classmates were going to come out of the bracken and yell, "HAha! Fooled you, sucker!" But that didn't happen. With a victory cry, one of them managed to stick his sword into one of the twins, who fell and twitched very convincingly before becoming totally still. At the first twin's fall, the other shriek-roared in rage and renewed its attack with extra vigor, but it didn't take long for the two to stab the second twin. He, too, fell, and was still. We three stood in the clearing, breathing heavily, with blood all over the ground.

"Oh lord!" I cried, falling on my knees. "You killed them!" The brothers, for I assumed they must be brothers, looked at me. Then, I realized, that they too were twins.

"More twins!" I cried. "What the hell?" Which should have surprised them, because I rarely swear.

"Now, now…" one said, starting toward me. I was on my feet and ready to run before he could say another word.

"Stay back!" I ordered.

"Vince, stop scaring the girl. That is my job." The second one said as he casually cleaned the swords in the creek.

"Listen, " the first one continued, "we aren't going to hurt you. We aren't Mogres. You are safe now."

"Mogres? I asked, wondering if he had actually tried to clear his throat and talk at the same time.

"Yes, girlie. Moooooogres." The second one said, drawing out the word as if he were talking to a toddler. "You know, the things that just tried to hunt you?"

"Hunt?" I said stupidly.

"You aren't a terribly bright one, are you?" the second one said mockingly.

"Anton!" the one called Vince said scoldingly. "I am sure she is just in shock."

"Ho-kay." I said. "I am just going to go home now, and hide in my bed, and try to forget this nightmare."

"No, please, don't go yet, stay." The one called Anton said mockingly. I shot him a scowl.

"I have just had the most frightening moments of my life with demonized Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, voices from above, and sudden fights with crazy big swords, and I do NOT want to deal with your attitude, mister." Vince and Anton fell silent and stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Well, then. You told him." Vince said, starting to snort with laughter. Anton scowled at his brother and threw a pine cone at his head, which Vince just dodged. I felt myself crack a smile, my heart rate just calming. I opened my mouth to say something, when a voice cracked through the clearing from right behind me.

"What in the name of all blazes happened here?"

**Love it? Hate it? Review button is only a few centimeters away! (Kindness is a virtue, dears. Don't forget.) **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here we are, chappie three! Reviews are appreciated, luvs!**

"_What in the name of all blazes happened here?"_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked, thoughtlessly running to cower behind Vince. Hey, he was the one with the sword, do you blame me? Plus, it had been a trying day. The booming voice behind me belonged to a scowling man with black hair that fell into his brilliant blue eyes. He was wearing strange clothes, as if he were just coming from a fantasy convention, with a long tunic shirt in burgundy, a thick leather belt around his waist, a huge sword on said belt, and fawn-colored breeches (?) tucked into thick black leather boots. (I vaguely noted that my two rescuers also wore the same type of clothing, though not in as rich colors and rather careworn from the recent battle with evil incarnate.) He stood tall and proud, as if used to being in a position that commanded respect. And stranger than strange, he had a huge, reddish-brown hawk on his shoulder. It peered around with a somehow haughty expression that matched its…owner's.

But still, the scowl? It totally ruined the look.

Vince and Anton cried out wordless cheers of welcome.

"Halloo!" Vince cried, "Too bad you only just got here! You could have slain some Mogre! They're dead now, of course. But it was great sport! And we rescued this damosel at the same time! Think you could have done better?" He teased. The scowling newcomer stomped his way over to our group. Up close, it became instantly apparent that he was a devastatingly handsome individual. He couldn't have been too much older than me, perhaps a sophomore or junior in college at the most, but his features had gained a handsome maturity usually reserved for high-profile actors or models.

"Did you have to be so messy? You were supposed to scout, not brawl with Mogres and rescue damsels." Scowling One said, his eyes looking me over with a disdainful glare. I blushed and looked down, my shyness overcoming any other reactions I could have had. Namely, giving him a certain salute….

"We have to have our fun somehow, Jace." Anton said from behind me. _Right_ behind me. I gave a tiny shriek and jumped before shooting him a glare. He only grinned at me unrepentantly. Jerk.

"Alright, who in all blazes is this?" Scowling—Jace—asked, glaring at me. The hawk on his shoulder shrieked its disapproval.

"Our damosel." Vince replied without missing a beat, stepping to the side and gesturing at me elaborately, like a game-show host. Jace rolled his eyes, and the hawk clicked its beak angrily.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked me in a sharp, staccato voice.

"Katie. I'm Katie." I replied automatically, not thinking till right after how imprudent it might be to give my name. Oh well. "I was just sitting here reading when the F-freaky Twins showed up, and then these two came and…"

"Yes, now quiet." Jace interrupted. I bit back the flow of my words automatically, my face flushing. Stupid jerk. Who does he think he is, anyway?

"Anton, how far had she run before you caught the Mogres?" He continued in an all business voice.

"She didn't run." Anton replied, in a suspiciously smug voice. Jace looked sharply at him, then Vince, and then at me.

"You didn't run when the Mogres started hunting? How? Why?" He asked me, a strange harshness on his face.

"V-vince told me not to." I spluttered out, my face scarlet, my eyes darting anywhere but in the direction of his face.

"But how? How did you not run?" He asked, frustrated.

"I just told you, Vince…."

"Never mind Vince! How did you, Katie, not run from those two hunting Mogres?" He said, thoroughly out of patience. The hawk spread its wings and beat them up and down for a few moments in response to the anger. Despite my bewilderment at his strange anger, I found it oddly pleasant when he said my name. I pushed it out of mind.

"I-I…"

"Speak up, girl!" he demanded. I scowled at him.

"I don't understand what you want from me. You asked me why I didn't run. I told you why. What more do you want?" I bit out, my flare of temper protecting me from a stutter at this point. Something that looked like a grudging respect passed quickly over his face and was gone, lost in his own temper.

"I want to know how you withstood the Mogres magic that makes their victims run." He said with forced calm.

"Magic? Seriously?" I said. I was angry at all three of these jokers. Magic? Mogres? "You guys are a long way from the Comic-Con." I noticed Vince and Anton look at each other, mouthing 'comic-con?' before I refocused on this Jace person. He was glaring at me like I was an insect on the lid of his cola or something.

"Do not trifle with me, girl. You have no idea who I am." He said quietly.

"Oh, please. What's so special about you, besides your weird clothes and your totally arrogant and jerk-like personality? I am **so** done here. All I wanted was to sit and read my books by myself, and what do I get? Some crazy psych-ward escapees who are freaky as sin, these two jokesters coming and **stabbing** said escapees, and then this giant jerk who thinks waaaaaay too highly of himself. I just want to go **home**." I said, stomping over and starting to pick up my stuff, trying to ignore the stares of the three males and cursing my voice when it broke on the last word.

"Umm…Katie…"

"And just so you know," I continued, not heeding the voice of one of the twins. "I think that you all should be ashamed of yourselves. Honestly, the way you have been acting, with the sometimes exception of Vince, has been totally…not nice. Not at all. And I know you will probably all go back to your fraternity brothers and have a big laugh and a beer party over the poor high-schooler you freaked out today, but honestly, I don't care. If that is all you losers have time to worry about, then you are no better than the retards at my school, which is saying a lot, let me tell you."

"Katie…!"

"What is it?" I shrieked, too embarrassed to bother being embarrassed about this new madness spurting forth from my mouth like word vomit. All three-four, if you count the hawk- of them were staring at me. Or was it behind me? I fearfully turned, expecting to see at least another heard of Mogres or whatever, but I saw nothing. I looked back around, annoyed again.

"What is it? You never see a girl freak out before?" I asked irritably. Vince started trying to speak.

"Well, Katie, you see, umm…the thing is…you are kind of, sort of…"

"You're glowing, highness." Anton said, sardonically. He seemed to be frightfully amused by the whole thing. Jace just stood and glowered.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Well, look at yourself, if you don't believe me!" Anton challenged. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my arm, only to find that Anton was indeed right, and I was glowing.

I gaped, unable to grasp the insanity of what I was seeing. I twisted my arm this way and that, and the fact remained that I was glowing. Glowing! It was silvery and bright and radiated from the pores in my skin like a moonbeam.

I was freakin **glowing**.

"Whatever you did, however you did it, I want you to undo it. Now." I said calmly, staring at Anton and Jace. Vince was still staring at me open mouthed, and as he was the only one who tried to be remotely friendly, I leveled my suspicions on the last two. Even the hawk felt my stare, and it glared back at me and gave a shrill cry.

"Quiet, Falke." Jace said, raising up a hand to calm his pet.

"Oh, we _would_, highness, absolutely, but you see, the thing is…" Anton began.

"It cannot be undone." Jace said, unsmilingly.

"What do you mean, it can't be undone? I wasn't glowing before this mess, and now I am. Fix it." I demanded.

"It cannot be undone. It is the mark of your rank." Jace insisted.

"My rank?" I scoffed. "My rank as what?"

"Your rank as my queen." Jace said, completely serious.

**Cliffie! Big cliffie! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Perhaps not that big...whatever. Review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again, with another chappie! I would like to give special thanks to Kokoro5050, Booknerdforever, and Fanfictionweirdo for their very kind and very flattering reviews to this story. They automatically get ten (10) cyber cookies of whatever variety they choose. Cause they are cool that way.**

**And now! On to chappie four! **

"_My rank?" I scoffed. "My rank as what?"_

"_Your rank as my queen." Jace said, completely serious. _

"Your…queen." I deadpanned. Anton looked like he was hiding a smile, Vince looked uncomfortably astounded, and Jace…scowled. Honestly, did the guy know how to move his face muscles? I began to fear that his face had gotten stuck in that expression like my mother used to warn me could happen. I hadn't believed her in this area for a long time, but now I had to wonder….

"Yes." Jace said simply. I rolled my eyes heavenward. Just my luck….

"And who are you, exactly? That you think you get a 'queen', and let me assure you that I am not it."

"I am His Highness Jaconus Percelios Arthurion Draconis, High Prince of Meren-Berg, and Heir Apparent to her throne." He said. The hawk, Falke, puffed its feathers as he gave me this tidbit of information, as if his owner was really something.

"Meren-Berg? Heir Apparent? Who do you think you're kidding?" I said angrily, turning back to my stuff. I didn't bring that much, but it must have been kicked all over the woods or something during the Battle of the Twins. I bent to pick up a book, but before I could someone grabbed it from under my hands.

"Hey…!" I started to protest, but I looked up to find Jace's piercing blue eyes inches from my own. My protest died in my throat. He really was a fantastically handsome man…his eyes were so _blue_….all I could do was stare at him and feel my face heat up. The hawk, strangely, didn't shriek into my face, but stared at me as I stared at Jace.

"'Who am I kidding'? The High Prince does not 'kid'." He muttered angrily, standing abruptly, making the hawk fight to keep balance on his shoulder. Well, he _was_ handsome. Now, towering above me, scowl firmly in place, he was just a jerk again. My face stayed heated up and I faced him with a scowl of my own. I distantly noted that while the glowing had been fading, it was coming back now.

"The 'High Prince' is also being rude. Now, give me back my book and make the glowing Tinkerbell effect go away." I demanded, my voice shaking only here and there, which was a great improvement.

"Anton told you, it won't go away. It is the mark of your rank. It is permanent." He said, shoving the book in my direction. I grabbed it and shoved it in my back absentmindedly.

"And I told you, I am nobody's queen. You made a mistake. There has to be something to make it go away! School starts back up soon; I can't go shining like a frickin pixie!" I declared, my voice climbing higher and higher.

"First of all, it will fade. It will only surface when you are in my presence and when your emotions are running high. Secondly, there is no mistake. You are my queen. Thirdly, lower your voice. Queens do not shriek. Fourthly, you will not be going back to that school." Jace announced in firm tones. I gaped at him.

"Who do you….you are such a …who says I am not going back to school?" I spluttered.

"I say." Jace said calmly, stroking his bird, which was still staring at me.

"You….you….I am _so_ going back to school? What else would I be doing?" I said, my stuttering in result of anger rather than nerves. Instead of answering, Jace turned to Anton.

"Are we almost ready?"

"Yes, just a moment more and we can get back through." Anton said, serious for once as he fiddled with something at the other edge of the clearing.

"Here, highness. I'll take that for you." Vince said softly, taking my bag from off my shoulder and carefully putting my stuff into it.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting the feeling that I was missing something big. "Vince?"

"Now," Vince said to me, "when we go through the barrier, it is going to get a little bumpy…"

"What are you talking about? What barrier?" I asked quickly. Vince ignored me.

"Listen! Keep hold of me, and you shouldn't get lost. On no circumstances do you let go, do you hear me?" He continued sternly.

"What are you doing with me?" I gasped, backing away.

"We're ready!" Anton said. I looked over and saw him holding something that glowed almost as much as I did at the moment. Jace strode over to me.

"I will take her, Vince." He said. I backed away a few more steps.

"Are you sure, Jace…?" Vince asked nervously. Jace just looked at him. Vince smiled and held up his hands in surrender before joining his brother.

"Come now, we have to go before the barrier closes." Jace said, impatiently grabbing my arm and dragging me over to Anton.

"Ow! Let go!" I gasped. His hand loosened a little but didn't let go. "What are you doing? Go where?"

"Meren-Berg." He said simply. The hawk shrieked again as Jace reached out to hold onto the fiercely glowing object in Anton's hand.

"WHAT? No, don't…!" I cried, but my cry was lost as my whole body was jerked forward through something that felt a tiny bit like jell-o. My screams sounded unheard as we flew forward through darkness. We flew for what seemed like hours but could have been just minutes before I was slammed against something hard and felt unconsciousness take over.

I gradually returned to consciousness to find myself lying on the hard ground and the sun burning into my eyes. I groaned softly. My head hurt like someone had punched a hole in it.

"She's coming to…" Someone (Vince?) said near my head. I opened my eyes, bringing up a hand to shade them from the sun. Anton's head appeared above my own, grinning obnoxiously.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he called in a loud voice that made me hiss at the pain in my head.

"Son of a motherless goat." I intoned, attempting to sit up. "What did you people do to me?"

"Are you alright?" Jace asked from a few feet away, surprising me. He was standing and stretching his back and looking away from me. His scowl seemed to be gone as he overlooked his surroundings. He looked….peaceful.

Well, there goes my facial distortion theory.

"I'm fine." I said flatly, ignoring the headache. "What happened? What did you do?" Vince looked a little apprehensive.

"Well, highness, the thing is…"

"Who do you keep calling 'highness'?" I interrupted thoughtlessly.

"Umm…you." Anton said, sarcastically.

"Why…? Oh. The queen thing." I was irritated again.

"Yes…anyway. When you ask what happened, well, we…traveled." Vince finished hastily, as if afraid I was going to interrupt him again, and he wanted to finish before I noticed.

"Traveled….?" I started, but my voice died off as I got a good look at where we were.

The crystal blue skyline stretched for forever, the panorama comprised of rolling green hills. There was a sweet-tasting wind that blew over my face, gently pulling my hair away from my face. The sound of birds and tree leaves rustling filled the air. Distantly on the horizon, a tiny speck of what looked like a hawk circling in the air hazily spun through the air.

Point was, we weren't in my Special Spot in the forest back home.

"What have you done to me?" I gasped. "Where am I?"

"You are in Meren-Berg." Jace announced to me.

For a few moments, all I could do was stare at the three lunatics who had dragged me God knows where. Anton was calmly fiddling with something from his bag, Vince was also fiddling with something (was that a weapon?), and Jace was still staring at the scenery, watching a nearing speck that must have been his hawk.

"You kidnapped me?" I said after a few moments of gaping at them, my outrage just starting to get past the shock.

"Yup!" Anton said dully, concentrating on his doo-hickey.

"'Kidnapped' is such a strong word…"Vince began thoughtfully.

"'Kidnapped'?" Jace began, turning to me. Oh, the scowl was back big time. Am I the only lucky beneficiary of that facial distortion? Joy.

"It is not 'kidnapping' to bring someone to where their duty calls them." He sounded off. "You are my queen; you belong in Meren-Berg. So, to Meren-Berg you were…escorted."

"Against my will!" I shrieked.

"Weak bleats of 'what are you doing?' do not count as dissent." He said, his voice going high in a ridiculously un-like imitation of my voice.

"Says who?" I asked.

"I do." He announced, chest thrust out, his arm held out for a landing perch for his bird. I got up dizzily and stood before him. Not too close, though. I didn't want to stutter my way through this part, which would totally happen if I got close enough to see the different specks of blue in his bright eyes.

_Focus!_

"Take me back. Now." I ordered, trying to make my tone as stern as possible. Jace busied himself with stroking his bird, and chose not to look at me when he replied,

"No."

"You _will_ take me back, Jace. I cannot stay here in this….place, whatever its name. I want to be taken home." I said, jaw clenched. Stupid, stupid hormones! Don't focus on how his name rolls off the tongue! He looked at me, scowl deeply etched in place.

"I. Said. No." he said in a far sterner tone than me. I tried not to twitch away like a rabbit, but don't know if I succeeded. It probably looked like I had a nervous tic. Great. Jace's scowl loosened a fraction, so little that if I hadn't been staring at him I would have missed it.

"Besides," he continued, "you couldn't get back even if _I_ wished it. The device that brought us here…"

"The _Vorrichtung_!" Anton corrected in a peeved tone. Jace ignored him.

"…works only once before its power is lost. And we do not have another." Jace finished with a semi-smug tone to his otherwise riled voice.

"So…I can't get back?" I asked in a very small voice. "But, what about my parents? My friends? They are going to be so worried about me, they'll think a rapist got me, or that I'm…_dead_. Poor Mom was so worried before she went off anyway…I didn't even leave a note for where I went…they are going to be so worried…they'll never know what happened…" I realized that I was blabbing hysterically and stopped myself by biting my lip, hard. But then another thought occurred to me.

"Where are we, really?" I asked Vince. He seemed nicer than his sarcastic brother and scowly 'sovereign'. He looked surprised at the question.

"We are in Meren-Berg, Katie. Don't you remember?"

"Seriously, Vince. Stop joking, please? Just tell me where I am."I pleaded. He exchanged looks with Jace and his brother.

"We 'seriously' are in Meren-Berg." He answered again. I sighed.

"Whatever." I said, too depressed to argue with him. Vince looked like he was going to try and say something more, but was interrupted by Jace.

"It seems to be a full day's journey to the palace. We had best get going while there is still daylight." He announced, adjusting a pack on his shoulders. Falke rustled his feathers again. I noticed all during this time that the bird was staring at me really…intently. It was majorly freaky. I kept waiting for it to go all Alfred Hitchcock on me, but thus far it stayed tame on its owner's shoulder.

Just when I noted the bird's calm, it started going berserk. Thrashing and shrieking defiantly to the skies. I would have thought that in such a situation, it would have taken off for the skies, but it was clutching and pulling at Jace's shirt.

I jumped back, very much alarmed. Jace looked up and around, looking for what could have set off his crazy bird. An alarmed look came over his face, and he turned to me.

"Get down!" he yelled, having to yell over the sound of what sounded like wings beating overhead. But there wasn't a bird big enough to make that rushing sound.

"Get down!" he yelled again, drawing his sword and looking upward. Anton and Vince were also standing with their swords drawn. I was starting to turn and look behind me when the air was split with a hair-raising roar, coming from the same direction where the guys were staring. With a wordless shriek of my own, I ducked down, covering my head with my hands. The roar sounded again, as if in answer to my shriek, though I knew this was impossible. A black shadow floated over me, then the guys, and something huge landed with a bigger thud.

It wasn't possible. Something like this wasn't possible. These things didn't happen, didn't exist. They must have given me some sort of drug, through a discreet needle or as just a pinch of something thrown in my face like in spy movies. That had to be the only reason why I was seeing a giant, deep emerald green **dragon** in front of me. It had to be.

The dragon roared again, its head thrown back to the sky. The ground actually shook beneath my feet. But the most surprising thing was that all three guys actually laughed. Laughed! The giant lizard was probably sounding a before-lunch battle cry, and they laugh. Maybe it's a guy thing…?

"Halloo, Great Dragon!" Anton yelled in a mocking tone as he sheathed his sword. Vince laughed as he did the same, than gave a flourishing bow.

"Oh, lord of the Skies, we are honored to finally come across one so wondrous as you! We are not worthy, oh great Cloud-Skimmer!" he intoned loftily. The dragon gave a great sort of snort and then, before my awestruck eyes, the dragon started to shrink. The edges around him went blurry, and down down down he went until nothing was left but…

A man. An honest-to-goodness, real life man.

Anton turned to me with an evil grin.

"Do you believe in magic now?"

**Yaaaay! Another chappie DOWN! Remember! Reviewers get my undying affection and ten (10) cyber cookies of whatever variety they choose. Tell your friends! **


End file.
